dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser vs Armstrong
Bowser vs Armstrong is a Round 1 fixture for the Video Game World Cup. Description Group B Match 1! Bowser from Super Mario Bros. (nominated by Left4TheLulz) takes on Armstrong from Metal Gear (nominated by Somebody495)! Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Arena The dust had settled after the previous battle and the crowd was returning to their seats. The commentator’s voice permeated the arena once more. “Hold on to your seats, people! This next matchup is gonna be heavy hitting!” the crowd were ecstatic as two portals appeared at either end of the battlefield. From one end emerged the Koopa King, Bowser, and from the other, Senator Steven Armstrong. Bowser and Armstrong were both taken aback by their surroundings, until they locked eyes with each other. (Cue music) “Do you intend on standing in my way?” Armstrong snapped. Bowser clenched his fists, preparing to fight, assuming Armstrong was the one responsible for bringing him here. Bowser charged at Armstrong, who followed suit shortly after. Meeting halfway, the two grappled each other, the health bars appeared on the titantron, and the fight was on! HERE WE GO! Both heavyweights jostled for possession, and after a brief struggle, Bowser was the one who gained the upper hand, headbutting Armstrong to momentarily throw him off balance. Bowser threw out heavy punches on Armstrong, causing the senator to stumble back. Generally unharmed, Armstrong dusted himself off before grappling an incoming Whirling Fortress from Bowser. He swung his opponent around before launching him across the battlefield. Bowser landed hard and Armstrong raised his arms into the air before slamming them down to the floor with a lot of force, sending a column of fire towards his adversary. Bowser ducked into his shell to avoid damage, but the force of the attack sent him airborne. Holding the temporary aerial advantage, Bowser spat out large bursts of fire at Armstrong, who raised his arms to block. The Koopa King followed up by sending himself down towards Armstrong with a Bowser Bomb. The senator rolled out the way and delivered a thrust kick to Bowser’s face. Enraged, Bowser grabbed on to the senator’s leg, lifting him up and slamming him to the floor repeatedly. After releasing him, Bowser proceeded to stomp on Armstrong’s head, trying to break his skull. Fortunately, Armstrong’s nanomachines held out and as Bowser raised his leg once more, Armstrong rolled away, picked himself up and delivered a powerful haymaker to his opponent, knocking him away. Bowser responded by swinging his right arm at Armstrong, who raised his left arm to block, and charged up a large amount of energy into his right arm, which he used to sock Bowser in the jaw with, sending the Koopa King to the ground. “Now to finish you off!” Armstrong declared, grabbing Bowser by the throat, crushing it. Bowser grabbed hold of Armstrong’s arm, attempting to pry himself out of the senator’s grip. Holding on to his foe’s arm, he unleashed a burst of fire from his mouth, temporarily blinding Armstrong, who was forced to relinquish his grip. Bowser used this as an opportunity to drop kick Armstrong to the ground before leaping into the air above his incapacitated adversary. Armstrong raised his arm in a final act of defiance, but this proved to be futile as Bowser brought his full body weight down onto Armstrong’s skull with a Bowser Bomb, crushing it under his weight. Bowser picked himself up and caught a glimpse of the titantron, which showed a definitive win in his favour. He smirked and raised his arms into the air, roaring in unadulterated victory. DBX! Conclusion "Wow. He just never got out of the starting gate. What an impressive victory that was. A win of this margin will no doubt benefit Bowser as the group stages go on. I only hope that Armstrong learns from this defeat and puts in a better showing in his next couple of matches. This battle's winner is Bowser!" Poll Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game World Cup Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Final Boss' themed DBXs Category:Human vs Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights